The Vortex Security Saga
The Vortex Security Saga is a series of films released from January, 2011 and is currently ongoing. The franchise is based off of the Roblox War-clan of the same name, however the films contain very fictious elements. The films are all directed by Raven_Akira and distributed Class - R Films. Production History In December 2010, at the time newcomer director Raven_Akira (At the time going by'' Rick120'') had the idea of making a documentary-type video about the clan he was in, known as Vortex Security. After an hour of filming an assault mission, which included roleplaying, Raven decided to edit it down into a film by adding dialouge, but also as a chance to experiment with multi-track audio in WMM by repeatedly Rendering and Re-importing the video file multiple times. In Janurary 2011, Raven uploaded it as Vortex Security: War of the Raiders - Part 1/6, despite not believing the film would attract any form of attention. Within the first week of release, it earned almost 900 views. The results meant that Raven was able to finish the film by March 2011. In May, a sequel; Vortex Security: Game of Guns was greenlit with cast such as DonCurrency and Ultrazz making cameo appearences, the film began it's release in July 2011 and ended in December the same year. Despite being a critical failure and the subsequent incidents with RRP and TMF prior to the films completion the film was still considered a success to fans, which naturally led to productions of the third film: Vortex Security: Endgame. Part 1 was released on March 6, 2012, with Part 2 being released in April, during which time Raven expanded upon his skills in editing style, visual effects along with story and emotional depth. After the release of Part 2, the film fell into some trouble after actors began to distance themselves from the production company. Messages on the RRP group wall even had posts with actors announcing their leave, others simply stating that: "they had better things to do...". For almost a year, the film was forgotten about and Raven took a hiatus from ROBLOXiwood, only to reappear in December 2012, finally finishing the film in Janurary 2013 to a overwhelmingly positive success. Also winning at the 2013 BLOX Awards for Best Storyline, and nominations in the 2012 Golden Noob Awards. In September 2013, Raven released the first of originally planned, two prequel films Vortex Security: Operation Sky Storm, which unlike the previous installments, focused more on characters as opposed to action. The critical reaction was divided, with some praising the new approach, but some critisied the outdated look of the film. The next installment was to be Vortex Security: The Common Enemy, with the film being announced in October 2013, and was at the time due for release in August 2014, with Rachelmay1 attached to the film as the main antagonist. However she later backed out due to the scheduling conflicts of their timezones, the film was ultimatley cancelled some weeks later after nearly two years of development hell and the franchise went onto hiatus. On September 13, 2016, Raven announced his plans of revisiting the franchise, first announcing Division Ghost, which is expected to go into production in the near future. On September 7, 2017, Raven released Saxon: A VS Declassified File , a soft reboot of the franchise . A sequel, Mission Blackout, was released on May 23, 2018. On July 19 of the same year, the short Alliance: VS Anthology was released. Since then, two films in the franchise have been announced, with'' Talvovski '' '' and World War V, the former planned for release in the summer of 2019 with the former to be released in two-parts.'' While production of Talvovski was underway, it was suddenly haulted after Raven voluntarily stepped on to help finish Injustice: Mortal alongside Endpoint. During this time in May, Raven's laptop broke causing him to lose alot of scripts and production details. Thankfully alot of it was still marked as WIP, but the Talvovski script was also lost and no backup exists. Reception The overall reception to the series has been mixed to positive, most of the negativity being with the original four films of the series. Reception for the Declassified Files series and the Canonical short Alliance have been much more favourable. Praises going to the story and the representation of the characters and theming. Though there has been a polarized response in regards to the much darker tone, and overall choice of direction. Installments Original Franchise Declassified Files Anthology/Spinoff Films Non-Canon Installments Trivia *The film series was inspired by multiple sources, including the Metal Gear Solid franchise as well as various Sci-fi and military films, such as Bladerunner, Elysium and Sicario. *People often confuse the series for a Cinematic Universe, mainly due to it's inclusion of mid-credits scene in recent installments. Category:Film Series Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018